


It ain't the speakers that bump hearts

by Braindead1595



Series: twenty one drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concert, Tour life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Tyler being happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It ain't the speakers that bump hearts

Tyler was smiling brightly.   
Before him was an ocean of smiling faces. They were clapping, shouting and screaming. It was loud and his heart was beating even louder in his chest.   
Tyler was genuinely happy. Not because they were so successful or because they had a lot of "fans". These people weren‘t just fans. They were just as important as him and Josh.   
There was the other reason Tyler was smiling.   
He had the chance to stand here together with his best friend and do what he loves to do. Make music.   
Together in a room full of mutant kids.


End file.
